


The Imperial Prince

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Imperial Luke Skywalker, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: Luke Vader arrives on Lothal to deal with its growing rebel problem rather than his father.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Imperial Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy...and sorry for the title...so bad at them

Luke looked down at the planet of Lothal from the star destroyer window. It was not much to look at to be completely honest with himself. Made him wonder why the Rebels fought for this little mud ball that had little military value. Well according to the reports it was just one cell operating here. Dubbed the Ghost Crew because of the name of their little ship.A  VCX-100 light freighter A corellian ship. The Twi’lek...Hera Syndulla was a top notch pilot. Luke almost wanted to ask or a lesson rather than arrest her. Ships had always fascinated Luke. Ever since he was little but father was more interested in teaching him lightsaber forms than piloting.

He shook his head...he was supposed to kill this woman...or at least arrest her. His main goal was the Jedi that traveled with the ghost crew. He had only heard their names, nothing else except that Jarrus..the master had supposedly killed the Grand Inquisitor which was no small feat. The man had decades more training than Jarrus who was nothing more than a padawan at the time of order 66. Luke was snapped out of his thoughts by an imperial officer.

“The shuttle is prepped for you my lord” he said...Luke noticed the slight shake to his voice. This wasn’t new. It wasn’t because of Luke exactly. It was because of his father. Even to Luke, sometimes his father was intimidating. He still remembered the harsh punishments he received when he first arrived at the palace.

_ Aunt Beru telling him to run, Uncle Owen laying Motionlessly on the floor. A masked figure staring down at him...respirated breathing. _

Luke shook his head."Very well Officer"he said with a nod before following the man to the shuttle stepping in. Looking at the pilot in the shuttle.

"You are dismissed"he said. He could pilot himself. The pilot gave him a confused look but didn't argue getting up as Luke sat down. Starting the shuttle up.

He was on Lothal in moments stepping off. He could hear some griping in the background as he exited. Luke shook his head.He was well aware that he was a teenagar. Most officers didn't like that he was "not old enough to remember the Republic".

Luke cleared his throat and the officer instantly paused looking back at him. Now looking at him he was clearly an ISB member. He had dark blonde hair and massive sideburns. 

"Prince Vader"he said bowing lightly in respect which the younger minister with lighter blonde hair copied. 

"I'm ISB agent Kallus and this is Lothal's minister Maketh Tua" the man introduced. 

"Well met"Luke said simply which seemed to surprise Kallus. "So tell me about these Rebels" he finished.

Kallus gestured Luke to follow him leading him into a briefing room. There was 6 faces displayed on the screen. 

"The Leader is named Kanan Jarrus...he was revealed to be a Jedi about 6 months earlier...he is very dangerous...managed to defeat the Grand Inquistor"Kallus said as Luke nodded. Looking towards a boy about his age on the screen. The picture showed him giving the holo camera a cocky salute. 

"He has a padawan?"Luke asked.

"Yes...His name is Ezra Bridger….the crew's newest member and only other force sensitive on the 'Ghost Crew' as far as we know"Kallus said...Luke nodded once to give Kallus the go ahead to move on.

"The next member is Hera Syndulla...the pilot...she has taken down some of our best TIE fighters without a sweat"Kallus said.

"I heard…"Luke said...again wishing that he could ask for a piloting lesson but shook his head...but the mission…

"Sabine Wren is a defector...and artist you might see her work on nearby buildings...she is a mandalorian so not to be underestimated"Kallus continued.

"The last one is Garazeb Orrelies...one of the last lasats in the galaxy. He is the crew's muscle so to speak" Kallus finished. "They also have an old clone wars issue droid" he added on.

Luke watched the briefing table flicker off looking back towards Kallus.

"How do you recommend I begin?"


End file.
